KP and DP Smut One-Shot
by fuckoff666
Summary: They're both grown/legal, not teenagers. Plus, I might do more
1. First Time

It was late afternoon and Kim was in her cheerleader outfit, seeing her reflection in the mirror. Her mother got called in for an emergency out of town, her father is away at a conference, and her brothers were at a sleepover, so she had the place completely to herself. With no new missions from Wade or Global Justice, Kim decided to call her boyfriend, Danny Fenton, so that they could hang out, but she had other plans in mind. They have been dating for exactly three years now, becoming very close, even before she knew his secret as being Danny Phantom. And the more time they spent time together, the further she wanted to take their relationship, even now that they're both 18.

Of course, she knew how shy Danny can be, so she knew that she had to make the first move which is why she is in her uniform. She could always feel his gaze on her whenever she wore her purple midriff and skirt. She even instructed him to phase through her window for a little "surprise" for Valentine's Day. But he was running a little late, most likely another ghost problem.

The more she waited, the more anxious she was feeling, already imagining how amazing he would feel on and inside of her. Images of her and Danny flooded her thoughts, making her core wet, aching with need. But she had to keep it together before Danny came. As a half-ghost, she didn't know what to expect. Will it be great? Will it be odd? No! She couldn't think like that. She had to stay calm and collective. She was confident enough to know that their first time will be the best.

As for Danny, he just finished taking care of Skulker after escaping the Ghost Zone again. He was now on his way to Kim's house, thinking that it would be one of their usual movie dates for Valentine's Day. He was also curious about this "surprise" she mentioned. Maybe it's that new video game he told her so much about, but he had no idea what was really in store for him. Phasing through her window, he sees Kim on her bed wearing her uniform, hair draped over her face, and biting her lip in a seductive manner. His eyes were glued on her uniform, taking in her curves, exposed waist, and slender legs.

"Uh, Kim? Why are you still in your uniform? Did you have another late practice?"

Kim giggles, "Actually, I was hoping you could see my new cheer routine."

Danny blushes and transforms back to his human self, "Yeah, sure."

Kim leads him on the bed, giving a quick peck on his lips, "I have a feeling you're really gonna like this one."

Danny's voice cracks, "Ok," he clears his throat, "I mean, cool. Show me what you got."

Kim grabs her pompoms and begins to do her "cheer" which was only the start of her plan. She would do leg lifts exposing her wet panties, bend low so that he can get a clear view of her cleavage, jump so that her breasts were bouncing, and seductively move her hips. All this made Danny blush profusely, trying to cover the growing bulge in his jeans by crossing his legs.

"Are you feeling alright?" Asked Kim, pretending to not notice his timid look, "You seem tense."

"What? Me? Tense? No, no way. I'm totally fine."

Kim smirks, "Oh, so would you be fine if I did this?" She sits on his lap, leaning in, passionately kissing him. Danny adjusts himself so that Kim can sit, but unknowingly gives her the opportunity to move her hips on his hard member. Danny immediately stops, "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

Danny stammers, "Well... You see... It's just that... You... You're so... I mean, what I'm trying to say is that-"

"It's just that what?" Kim kisses down his face to his neck, sucking and biting. Danny's breath hitches, closing his eyes, "Don't you like this?"

Danny does want it to keep going, but he had to put a stop to this before they went any further, "I do, but I don't know if we should go any further than this."

"Is that what you really want?" Kim brings her hand to his cock, "Because I think otherwise."

Danny looks down to see his boner pressing against her hand, "Oh, my God! Kim, I am so sorry. I should have left when I had the chance," Kim giggles, "What are you laughing about?"

"It's ok, Danny. I want this. I want you."

"You do?"

Kim smiles, "Surprise. This is your gift."

"My gift? Ok, I'm a little confused right now. What's going on?"

"I want us to finally have our first time together as a Valentine's Day gift."

"First time?"

"Yes, as in have sex."

Danny gulps, "Sex?"

"Yeah. I've been wanting you like crazy. I've even been dropping hints for a while now. But since you still haven't picked up on any of them, I had to take a more direct approach," she gestures to her cheerleader outfit, "So, what do you think?"

Danny was completely speechless due to shock and disbelief. Here he is with Kim Possible, the most beautiful, kind, smart, heroic girl he has ever met who has taken down tough bad guys and evil geniuses, on his lap and throwing herself at him, a half-ghost that everyone thought was a loser before he told everyone his secret.

"But why choose me?"

"Because I love you, not just as Danny Phantom, but as Danny Fenton. I am willing to give myself to you, body and soul."

"Kim, you know I love you too, but are you sure about this? I don't want you to do anything that you would regret later on. I mean, this is kind of a big deal."

"It's ok, Danny. I want this and I know that I will never regret it because I trust you."

"Yeah, you seem confident enough, but I'm still a virgin, so I'm not as experienced as you might think."

"So am I and I don't care. I want you, Danny. I want all of you. That is if you'll have me?"

Danny smiles, "Of course," just as they're about to lean in for another kiss, he stops, "Wait, but I didn't bring any protection."

"It's ok. I'm on the pill."

Kim leans in, continuing their make out session. Danny melts into the kiss as he tangles one of his hands into her long, red, soft hair, holding her by the waist with his other hand. Kim holds onto his neck with one arm and plays with his messy raven black hair with her other hand. Feeling confident, Danny licks her lips, asking permission. She allows him access and their tongues battle for dominance.

Kim moans as his hand makes his way to her lower back and no more. Danny was not only shy but he also wanted to take this slow, relishing every second of it. Even though Danny's tongue won dominance over Kim, she moves her hips over his already raging boner, weakening his stance. Kim lies him down on the bed and sits up, bringing his shakey hands up to her chest, taking off her midriff to reveal a pink lace bra underneath. Danny's eyes go wide, seeing Kim without a shirt on for the first time. Only in his deepest thoughts has he pictured her like this.

Kim looks down with concern, feeling a little self conscious, "Um, are you ok, Danny?"

Danny realizes that he's been frozen for a while. He sits up and brings her gaze up to him, "Sorry, I was just shocked is all. I never really would have known that I would see you like this. Beautiful in and out."

Kim smiles and reaches down the hem of his shirt. Danny gulps and nods for her to proceed. She pulls the shirt over his head to see that he's slightly toned, especially with all the training they've been doing together. Danny leans in to capture Kim's lips as her fingers roam down his chest to his stomach. He kisses down her cheek to her neck, making her moan in pleasure.

"Oh, Danny."

Danny smiles in her neck, kissing the center and sucking on the other side. Kim closes her eyes and bites her lip as he sucks on her sweet spot, leaving a dark mark, making her his. He then reaches her bra strap. Kim nods in approval. Danny smiles and kisses her shoulder to her chest, taking down her bra straps. Kim helps him unhook her bra, allowing her breasts to fall freely. Danny catches his breath at the sight of Kim shirtless with her chest heaving. She pulls his hands to feel her breasts, massaging them.

"You don't have to be scared, Danny. It's ok." With that said, Kim allows him to massage her breasts on his own, causing her to moan. "Yeah, just like that."

Danny goes a step further and sucks and licks on one of her nipples while teasing the other with his fingers, making her moan more, tugging at his hair. Once her bud was hard, he switches, continuing licking and sucking. As he was sucking on her breasts, Kim unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants. She bites her lips, seeing his size through his tight boxers, rubbing his hard member through the fabric, making Danny growl.

"Kim."

Kim lays him down on her bed as she kisses down his chest, stomach, to the hem of his pants. Leaving a little love bite on his hip to mark him as hers, she pulls down his pants and boxers, revealing his long hard dick.

"Wow, Danny. Looks like you being half-ghost wasn't the only secret you were keeping from me."

Danny blushes until he feels her kissing his tip, gasping, "Oh, Kim."

Kim smiles as she licks his shaft, taking in his pre-cum, pumping one hand up and down, and caressing his balls with the other. Danny leans his head back and closes his eyes tight as he enjoys her mouth sucking on his balls and pumping his dick in her hand.

"Oh God, Kim!"

It wasn't until he heard her gagging that he saw her trying to take his entire size in her mouth.

"Kim, you don't have to take all of me in. Just do what you can."

Kim places a finger on his lips, "Shh. Anything is possible for a Possible."

Kim goes back down to his dick, taking in all his size as it reaches down her throat. She takes a moment to breathe then bobs her head as she licks and sucks him all the way down, moving her tongue along his long shaft. Danny had lost his senses as he bucks his hips into her, grabbing her hair. She was enjoying Danny dominating her like this. She then went faster, gagging a little, but kept going, tasting his sweet juices, feeling his tip entering her throat. Kim takes him out, gasping, spitting on his dick, and pumping faster.

"Oh, God, Kim!" He moans then pulls her up, "I don't want to come just yet."

Danny flips them over so that he was on top. He bends down to capture her hungry lips, not caring if he could taste his pre-cum. All that matters is her. As he brought their bodies closer, Kim could feel his hard cock against her leg.

"Danny," moans Kim, "I need you."

Just as Danny about to oblige, he had another idea, "Wait, you already pleased me. Now it's my turn to please you."

Danny kisses down her neck, sucking on her breasts, down her toned stomach, stopping at her waist, noticing that she was still wearing her skirt and panties that were dripping wet with desire. With a mischievous grin, he turns her skirt and underwear intangible, leaving her bare on the bed.

Kim smirks, "Show off."

Danny chuckles. He then teases her by kissing her legs, going up to her thighs. He hears Kim moan with need.

"Please, Danny. I need you." Danny makes his way up to her wet folds, lightly licking them, "Oh God yes!"

Danny smiles and licks up to her clit, earning a loud moan. He continues to suck in her wet juices, putting most of his attention on her clit since he knew that it only made her moan more, especially with his fingers pumping in and out of her. He replaces his tongue with his thumb, massaging her clit as he takes out his fingers, his tongue going inside her, exploring her inner walls.

Kim arches her back, screaming his name, "Oh, Danny! Fuck! I think I'm about to cum!"

Kim releases, allowing Danny to taste her sweet juices pouring out of her. He crawls back up, hovering over her. Kim pulls out one of his fingers he was using on her, sucking the remaining juices, making Danny hiss. He leans down, kissing her, tasting both him and her. Kim over powers him, going on top, straddling him. Knowing that this is her first time made Danny feel concerned in the position she's in, but Kim gives a reassuring smile.

"Let me do this. I want you. I need you."

Danny gives in and carefully guides his penis into her tight and wet pussy, trying not to cause her too much pain. Kim closes her eyes and bites her lips to keep her from screaming as Danny enters her. Once his entire size is inside, she gives a sharp gasp, eyes wide with tears spilling out, and holding onto Danny for dear life. Danny hears her whimpering.

"Kim!"

"No, no. It's ok, Danny. It's supposed to be like this at first. I just need to get used to it is all."

"Ok, but are you sure you can handle this? I just don't want to hurt you."

"It's fine, just give me a minute to adjust."

Danny allows her to relax as her vaginal walls accustom to his size. Kim, now more relaxed, slowly grinds her hips. Danny takes this as his cue to slowly thrust into her. He sits up, kissing Kim, and hugging her to make her feel more comfortable. Feeling her pain being replaced with pleasure, Kim moves faster.

"Faster, Danny, faster!"

Danny thrusts faster and harder as he sucks on her neck. Kim was in heaven as she felt Danny going deeper. One of his hands massages her breasts as the other squeezes her ass. Kim's nails dig into his back as he thrusts into her, making her bounce on his hips, rapidly breathing.

"Oh, fuck, Danny! Yes!"

"Oh, Kim! God you're so tight!"

"And you're so big!"

Danny bites her shoulder, keeping himself from cumming too early. Luckily, since he's half-ghost, he can sustain himself before he let's himself go. Kim leans her head back as Danny sucks on her nipples.

"Danny! I'm about to cum again!"

"Do it!"

Kim feels herself release her cum on Danny's cock, slowing herself to a stop. With Kim completely vulnerable, Danny flips them over, still hard and wanting more. He keeps his tip at her entrance. Kim nods in approval and Danny, with one hard thrust, crashes into her. Kim loudly moans and arches her back.

He goes slow so that she can get used to their new position, but then thrusts faster, harder, and deeper, making her loudly moan.

"Fuck me, Danny!"

Danny groans, "Fuck you're so wet and tight!"

She looks up to see Danny's eyes have turned from his usual blue to his ghostly green. But she didn't care. As long as it was her Danny with her, she didn't complain. She allowed him to take over as his thrusts went faster. Danny held her tight, deeply kissing her. One of her hands held onto the sheets of her bed and the other scratching his back. He brought one of her legs up to his waist, holding it there as he fucked her senselessly. They break the kiss, touching foreheads, moaning, groaning, heavily breathing. Danny's balls slapping Kim's pussy with every hard thrust, moving their hips in synch. They both feel their climax approaching.

Danny groans, "I'm about to cum, Kim."

"Cum inside me, Danny," moans Kim.

With one final thrust, they simultaneously cum, loudly moaning each other's names.

"Danny!"

"Kim!"

Danny's eyes turn back to their normal blue and falls next to Kim. He comes out of her with some of Kim's blood on his dick. Danny and Kim already knew what happened when a girl loses her virginity, so they weren't that scared. Kim covers them with her blanket. Danny brings her into a hug as they breathe, exhausted, with sweat forming.

Danny is the first that breaks the silence, "Wow."

"I know. Are you sure it was your first time? Because it sure didn't seem like it."

"No, that was definitely my first time," Danny looks down feeling a little guilty, "Sorry that I went too rough on you. I must have lost control."

"I can tell," Kim points to his eyes, "But you have nothing to apologize for. You were amazing."

"I was?" Kim nods, "So were you?"

Kim blushes, "Thanks," she lays her head on his bare chest, listening to his heart beat, looking up into his eyes, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Danny smiles down at her, "Happy Valentine's Day. But if you could do me a favor and save that cheerleader uniform for later? I might want to see you in it some more."

Kim laughs, "Of course."

They have one last tender kiss and fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Club One Night Stand

Club One Night Stand

It had been over a month since Danny and Sam broke up, so in order to cheer him up, Tucker took him to a night club. They get to the bar, but no matter how many shots they took, Danny was still not getting any better.

"Come on, man," said Tucker, "You have got to get over her."

"I know," said Danny, "But she was my best friend. I used to have a crush on her. We did everything together only to realize that we weren't meant to be."

"Dude, there are a bunch of hotties here that would love to get in bed with thee Danny Phantom."

Danny rolls his eyes and downs another shot.

On the other side of the bar was Kim Possible wearing a black dress that stops mid-thigh. It had been a few weeks since her and Ron broke up and she decided to have a girls' night with Monique. Kim got a text from her about not being able to make it because of work.

"Dammit, Monique," Kim takes another shot.

Back with the boys, Tucker looks around until he sees Kim.

"Whoa, dude, is that Kim Possible?"

"Kim Possible? What is she doing here?"

"Rumor has it that her and Ron are done-zo."

Danny raises his eyebrow, "Really?"

Tucker gets an idea and calls the bartender over, "Yo, my man, send a cocktail to that cute number in the black dress and tell her it's from Danny Fenton. No wait, Danny Phantom. That should bring her over here."

"Tuck, what are you doing?"

"I'm helping you get laid tonight. What does it look like?"

"Tucker!"

"Dude, I'm making a huge sacrifice here. If it was up to me, we would be heading back to my place by now, but seeing a friend in need, I might as well give you this one," Danny sighs, "Let me be your wingman for the night. And besides, you had a crush on her way before you and Sam started hooking up. You even hid a poster of her under your bed when we were in high school."

Kim looks up from her phone to see the bartender giving her a cocktail, "I didn't order this."

"It's from Danny Phantom."

"Danny Phantom?"

The bartender points to the two boys. Kim walks over to the two, cocktail in hand, stumbling on them arguing.

"Look, Tuck, for the last time, this won't make me feel any better."

"Dude, would you just relax?"

Kim clears her throat, "So, I'm guessing one of you were the one that sent me this."

Tucker points to Danny, "Yep, that was all him. I'm his wingman and best friend, Tucker Foley. The TF stands for too fine."

Kim rolls her eyes.

Danny cuts in, "Look, I'm really sorry about him. I totally understand if you just want to be left alone. You can even keep the drink. On me."

Kim smiles, "Actually, I just wanted to see if it was really Danny Phantom and say thanks."

Tucker smiles, "You know what, I'm just gonna leave you two because the dance floor is calling me," he leaves.

Kim sits in Tucker's seat, "I'm Kim Possible by the way."

Danny shakes her hand, "Danny Fenton. Can I ask why you're here?"

"I could ask the same to you."

"Oh, that. Well, if you must know, Sam and I broke up and Tuck figured that a night club would cheer me up."

"I know what you mean. I was hoping to have a girls' night with my friend Monique, but she got held up. I was really hoping that this could help me keep my mind off my ex Ron. And we were best friends before we started dating."

"Yeah, same here with Sam. But it can't be all bad. At least I can eat meat again. I could never keep up with her ultra-recyclo vegetarian agenda."

"Yeah and I could finally have a decent meal that isn't Bueno Nacho," they laugh. Kim raises her glass, "Here's to just staying as friends."

Danny raises his glass, "Here, here."

They clink their drinks and spend the remainder of their time drinking, talking, and laughing until they made their way to the dance floor. Kim and Danny would keep their bodies close as they grind against each other. Kim turns her back so that Danny was dancing behind her. He looks down at her tight dress, leaving nothing to the imagination. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or just his instincts but he bends down and kisses her neck. Kim threw her head back, closing her eyes and moaning in pleasure. His luscious lips sucking on her soft skin sent a pulsing sensation throughout her body that she hadn't felt in a long time. However, she gets taken back to reality, remembering that they're in a public place. She turns to face him.

"Is there a more private place we can continue this?"

Danny smirks and leads her out the club.

As soon as they're out, he transforms, "I'm going ghost." Danny Fenton turns into Danny Phantom. He picks Kim up bridal style, "You might want to hold on tight for this."

Kim smiles, "This isn't my first time."

Danny flies all the way to his apartment that wasn't too far from the club. He phases them into his room where he turns back into his human self, crashing his lips into hers. He begins to unzip her dress as she unbuttons his shirt. Kim lets her dress fall to her ankles, revealing her black lace bra and matching thong. She was about to take off her heels, but Danny stops her.

"Not yet."

Kim smiles, taking off his shirt, revealing a toned body, running a hand down his abdomen. It was clear that puberty has been very friendly to him. Danny presses her against the wall, capturing her lips into his, exploring her mouth with his tongue. Normally, Kim would be the dominant one, but tonight she would submit herself to Danny's controlling touch. As their tongues danced, their hands roamed over their exposed skin, feeling every sensitive and weak spot.

Danny's lips move down to her neck, sucking and biting on a sensitive spot, earning him a moan. Kim's head rolls back as she allows Danny to take advantage of her. His touch alone sent her over the edge, craving for more, fingers tangled in his raven black hair. However, she was not the only one with a hunger for lust. She feels his bulge pressing against his pants as her hand rubs over the fabric.

Danny moves his hands to her back until he finds the clasp, unhooking her bra. He throws the bra onto their pile of clothes. As soon as he has a clear view of her ample breasts, his thoughts of Sam no longer mattered. If she was not able to appreciate him, then he would put in the effort for someone else. Even if he knew her for one night.

Danny leans into her heaving chest, sucking on one of her breasts while rubbing the other. Kim gives a sharp gasp as soon as she felt Danny's tongue encircling her rosebud. The feel of his tongue on her skin sent shivers down her spine, arousing her hot core. While Danny was busy with her breasts, Kim moves her hands down to his belt, unbuckling and unzipping his pants.

Danny stops, looking into her green eyes with a lustful smirk as he slides his pants down, and throws them with the rest of their clothes. He then notices that she still has her thong on. He enraptures her hungry lips as he teases her wet core with his fingers. He felt her juices pooling in her panties, coating her folds. He enters a finger into her entrance.

"You're so tight, Kim."

"That's because I want you, Danny."

With a mischievous grin, he trails his lips to her neck, down her mounds, stomach, and hips. Kim moans in ecstasy as Danny kisses down her soft skin, craving more of his touch.

_We haven't even fucked yet and he's already better than Ron_.

Danny stops at the waistband of her thong, sliding it down, revealing her glistening lips. He spreads her legs, revealing her wet folds. Kim gasps, her mouth agape, and her head thrown back as she felt his tongue licking her pussy. Kim gasps for air with every lick that Danny gave with his moist yet rough tongue and rubbing of his fingers on her clit. She tangles her fingers into his hair as his tongue delves deeper, pushing his face inside her, tasting her and wanting more.

Danny's tongue explores every part of Kim's tight pussy, finding every spot that made her weak, on the verge to cum. Kim moans louder. He enters a finger into her entrance, quickly pumping in and out as he licks her clit. She presses herself against the wall, heavily breathing. With every lick and pump, she could barely keep her eyes open with all the pleasure consuming her being. Danny's touch has caused her to go weak, no longer able to think. Just act.

Danny uses a free hand to caress one of her boobs, feeling her chest heaving with the need to release. He then enters another finger into her pussy hole, wriggling inside of her. Kim moans in pleasure as she feels his fingers inside her now sensitive pussy, clawing at the wall. All this was too much for Kim as she felt her wet core heating up, wanting to release her juices.

Kim loudly moans, reaching her climax, and releasing her juices onto Danny's face and hand. Danny licks his lips and laps up her juices, tasting all of her. Kim breathes as she tries to recover her strength from her orgasm. He makes his way up to her face, blue eyes piercing into her green ones.

Danny seductively grins. His dry hand moves a strand of hair out of her face. Kim brings the hand he used to pump into her, licking and tasting her juices. He hisses in delight as her tongue swirls on his fingers, licking off her wetness from his hand.

Kim sends a sexy smile, "Now let's see how you taste."

She kisses down his neck, chest, toned abdomen, stopping at his boxers where a large bulge can be seen. She slides his boxers down, allowing his bulging, thick, erection to spring free. Kim licks her hand and takes a hold of his long cock, slowly pumping it up and down. Danny groans at the feel of her hand as his pre-cum drips on her fingers, quickening her pace. As she pumps his dick, she goes down and sucks on his balls, sending pleasure throughout his body.

Kim then licks up his shaft and takes in his entire length until it hits the back of her throat. Danny gathers her hair and pumps her head, thrusting into her moist mouth with her tongue swirling around his cock. She gags at his hardened length, swallowing his dripping pre-cum, moaning whenever she felt the tip of his dick hit her throat. She pushes her breast around his long penis, titty fucking him.

_Fuck she does this better than Sam._

_He's so much bigger than Ron._

Danny pulls out of her mouth, pre-cum dripping down her chin. Kim spits on his cock, rubbing it to make it extra wet. He brings her up to his lips, tongue going down her throat. Kim moves his tongue with his, tasting each other. He breaks the kiss to grab a condom from his drawer, rolling it onto his dick. He recaptures her lips and pins her to the wall, picking her up by her ass. She wraps her legs around his waist and grabs onto his neck. He gently guides his tip inside her pussy. She gasps as he fills her insides filled with his big cock. Danny slowly thrusts into Kim so that she can get used to his length.

"Faster, Danny. Harder."

Danny obliges, quickening his pace, thrusting into her faster and harder. Kim screams his name in ecstasy as she feels him stretching her out. Hearing her say his name was enough for him to pound her harder. She scratches his back with her long nails as he sucks and bites on her neck, leaving dark marks. She squeezes her eyes shut as she feels herself about to reach her climax. With one good thrust she screams in delight as soon as she feels herself cum, squirting on his dick.

Danny pulls out of Kim and throws her to the bed with her ass facing him. He grabs her hips and rams into her, his balls slapping her skin. She holds onto the sheets as he pounds into her sensitive spot.

He squeezes her cheeks and brings her up, whispering in her ear, "You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

"Then show me."

Danny brings her lips to his, one hand rubbing her clit while the other fondles her breasts, going faster than any regular human. He swallows Kim's loud moans, feeling her insides tightening around him. Danny's pounding made Kim's knees quiver, barely able to stand on her own.

Kim moans out, "I'm about to cum again."

"Go ahead, but I'm not done with you yet."

Danny wanted to act out his fantasies with Kim while she's there with him. He would always put those forbidden thoughts to the back of his mind, but tonight he was going to let them all out. Kim cums again, breathing heavily. Danny bends down and sucks on her red pussy again. Kim moans, loving his tongue inside her.

He has her lie on her side, lifting her leg, and inserting himself, and quickly pounding into her again. Kim holds onto the sheets and bites down on a pillow to keep her from screaming.

Danny takes the pillow away, "No. I want to hear you scream."

She screams out his name as his dick pounded deep into her swollen pussy, not caring if the neighbors heard. Danny can feel her walls squeezing out his big member, but he still didn't want to cum just yet. However, the same couldn't be said for Kim because it didn't take her long to cum hard, loudly moaning out his name in pleasure.

Danny then turns her on her back, his two fingers entering her dripping wet pussy, playing with her vulnerable form. He looks down with a devious smile, seeing can-do-anything Kim Possible at his mercy. He licks his fingers and spreads her legs wide enough for him to enter her with one hard pound.

At feeling his hard dick inside her again, she arches her form and scratches his back. Danny continues his fast pace. Kim thrust her hips to match his rhythm. He pins her hands above her head and brings her legs to his shoulders, ramming deeper. He leans down, kissing her passionately, moving their lips in synch. She moans, feeling another climax. Not holding back, she cums harder than ever, screaming out, "Danny!" and coating his dick with her sweet juices. With a few more thrust, Danny filled his condom with his cum.

Danny tirelessly pulls out and removes his condom, discarding it in the trash. Coming back to reality, he looks down to see sweat dripping down Kim's limp body, panting. Shocked to see the damage he's done to her, he was afraid she would regret what they had just done. He's never taken it this far with Sam.

As soon as Kim catches her breath, she finally speaks, "That was amazing."

"Really?"

Kim nods, turning to face him, "I haven't felt like that ever. Even with Ron. But he is nothing compared to you."

With that said, Kim drifts off to sleep. Danny smiles down at his work, reassured that she's satisfied. He takes off her heels and covers the both of them, falling asleep next to her.

The next morning, Kim woke up and looks around to see that she wasn't in her own home. Her eyes stop at the sight of a man's bare back filled with red scratches, most likely her work. She takes a closer look to see that it was Danny Fenton who was still fast asleep. She then looks under the covers to see that they're both naked. She cups her mouth, keeping Danny from hearing her gasp. Memories of last night came flooding back, making her blush. Kim quickly dresses herself and smiles down at Danny's sleeping form before leaving his room.

Danny wakes up a few minutes after Kim left. He turns around, expecting Kim to be by his side, but all he saw was a small note.

_Last night was fun. Here's my number in case you want to call me, beep me if you want to reach me ;) Kim_

And there was Kim's number. Danny smiles, hopeful that he was going to see her again. Just as he's getting dressed, he sees scratch marks on his back through his mirror, remembering how intense last night was for the both of them.

"Oh, I am definitely going to call her back."


End file.
